10 Reasons Ginny Should Never be a Maid of Honor
by HermioneCrookshanks919
Summary: When Hermione gets engaged and agrees to move to the States, Ginny decides it's time to show Hermione why she can't say "I do." Between matchmaking and planning/sabotaging a wedding, Ginny might have finally taken on more than even she can handle. H/Hr AU
1. The Proposal

_**So I'm back with a non one-shot, romantic comedy. I know, it's been a long time, and I apologize for that. I thought sophomore year was hard, but that was **_**nothing _on j_**_**unior year. What with several AP classes (including calculus, and let me tell you, getting an A in that class nearly drove me insane), SATs, SAT IIs, testing for my license, a permanent falling out with my best male friend**_**_, preparing my high school portfolio, choosing and visiting colleges, my hands were pretty full, and I had no time or energy to write a long fic. But it's summer time, and over the past few weeks this idea grew in my head. Again, my writing's a bit rusty, but hopefully you'll still enjoy it. _Please _let me know if I should continue. Though just a note, I'm leaving the country and won't be home until the end of July, so I most likely wouldn't be able to update until my return._**

Please read and review!!

* * *

"I don't know, Gin," Hermione Granger said as she raced through her small, London flat. "I haven't the faintest clue what's going on tonight. He just told me to dress up and be ready by eight."

"And you honest to Merlin haven't the _foggiest_?" Ginny Weasley demanded, containing the urge to shake her best female friend.

Hermione shook her head. "I'm awful at this sort of thing," she groaned to herself as she pawed through her jewellery box. "These or these?" She showed Ginny a pair of aquamarine hoops and a pair of sapphire studs.

"You're wearing a sapphire dress, so my instincts tell me sapphire," Ginny said with a hint of sarcasm. "Honestly, how dense _are _you?"

"Well I'm sorry if I concentrated on my education rather than fashion— "

"No, not about that! Well, yes, about that, but about what's going on tonight. _Clearly _he's going to propose!"

"Don't be silly," Hermione scolded, pushing the studs through her ears. She placed herself in front of her mirror, picking at her hair and frowning. "Merlin, I really _am _a disaster. I don't know what to do with my hair! _Honestly_. Dragging me to some black tie restaurant when he _knows _I hate dressing up. What was he thinking?"

"He's _thinking _that he wants to _propose_," Ginny said through gritted teeth. She walked over to Hermione and grabbed her hair. "Here, let me do this." She took out her wand and began making fast work of Hermione's hair, piling it into an elegant, yet youthful, bun.

"Why would he propose?" Hermione scoffed. "We've only been dating— "

"For three years!" Ginny cried, flinging up her hands. "Three years, Hermione! You should be married with two kids by now."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Really, Ginny, that's such an archaic concept. I'm only twenty-eight! There's no reason to be settled down."

Ginny gave a small scream of frustration. "For one, twenty-eight going on twenty-nine."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, indicating that this clearly wasn't enough to deter her.

"What about the fact that you're in love with him?" Ginny demanded.

"Who says I'm in love with him?"

"Oh come off it. If you didn't, you wouldn't still be dating him three years later. Unless he's a _really _good shag," Ginny added as an afterthought.

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed, shocked.

"Well, is he?"

"That's _none _of your business."

"So he's not. Pity," Ginny sighed.

"I never said that!"

"So he is?"

"We're _not _discussing my sex life!"

"Well then let's discuss _why _you're adamantly against marrying an amazing guy like Andrew," Ginny said, grabbing Hermione and pulling her down so they both sat on her bed. "I mean you _do _love him, don't you?"

Hermione bit her lip. "Of course I do, Gin, it's just…" she trailed off.

"Just what?" Ginny probed.

"I don't understand why he would want to marry someone like me," Hermione said, fingering the cloth of her dress.

"Because he loves you," Ginny told her bluntly. "What else is there to wonder about?"

"Gin, look at me," Hermione half laughed. "I can barely dress myself!"

"Surprising enough as it is, Andrew loves you for who you are, and really couldn't give a damn about how you look (which is amazing, despite your ridiculous notions). I promise you, he's going to propose tonight. So say yes, wear that beautiful ring he's bound to give you, and have a terrific shag after at that amazing flat of his."

"Gin!" Hermione couldn't help but exclaim. She quickly sobered as she inquired, "You really think he's going to ask me to marry him?"

"I really, really do," Ginny smiled. "Just imagine, after tonight you'll be the future Mrs. Andrew Maddon."

"Ginny, you know how I feel about that sort of thing," Hermione said, crinkling her nose at the idea of relinquishing her last name. "Anyway, if he _does _propose, I won't accept until tomorrow."

"You're going to do something stupid, aren't you?" Ginny groaned.

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are. You're going to tell him that you need to run it by Harry first, making him think that you're in love with your famous best friend, thus making him feel absolutely inferior. Not to mention paranoid."

"Look, I can't accept a marriage proposal without Harry knowing," Hermione insisted. "He'd do the same by me. He _did_,remember?" Hermione added pointedly.

"Yes, and when Rebecca discovered he asked _you _about the proposal before asking her, she called off the wedding and threw a book at his head, remember _that_?"

"Well Andrew isn't Rebecca. Unlike Rebecca, Andrew actually has an ounce of logic." Hermione muttered a few choice words to herself about Harry's ex-fiancée.

"Why don't you just run it by him now?" Ginny asked. As much as she loved Hermione, Ginny often found her rather tiresome.

"Because I don't want to upset him over something that might not even happen." At Ginny's raised eyebrow, Hermione quickly amended, "Well not _upset _him of course, because he'd have no reason to be upset, but you understand what I'm trying to say."

"Of course I do," Ginny said, giving Hermione a knowing look. "Though _I_ must say, as much as I want you to marry Andrew, if you're more worried about Harry's reaction than whether the man you're dating will actually propose, then maybe you— "

"Don't be ridiculous," Hermione interrupted, a little too quickly and defensively. "He's my best friend. That's all. He's just like you and Ron."

"Of course he is," Ginny muttered, looking up at the ceiling and wondering what she ever did to deserve such an oblivious friend.

The doorbell rang, and Hermione jumped up. "Oh Merlin, that's him, isn't it?" Frantic, she turned to Ginny. "What do I do?"

"Well, and this is just a stretch mind you, but if it were me, I'd _open _the door and go on the date."

"Oh…" Hermione moaned, wringing her hands. "But what if he _does_ ask me?"

"Hermione," Ginny said, grabbing Hermione by the hand and dragging her from the bedroom, "do us all a favour and, for once in your life, stop analysing. Just go with it. Breathe, and go with it." Ginny flung open the front door, her hand still gripping Hermione's shaking arm.

"Andrew, how lovely to see you again," Ginny greeted the man. "It's been much to long."

"'Evening, Ginny," Andrew greeted her, his grey eyes trained on Hermione, who was looking everywhere but at him. "Hermione," he smiled, leaning in and planting a kiss on her cheek (as that's all she was able to offer him with her head to the side). "You okay?"

"Oh, of course, never better!" Hermione cried shrilly.

"Don't mind her," Ginny said complacently. "She's just a bit off tonight."

Andrew nodded, though he still seemed incredibly worried. "Well, we have an eight o'clock reservation, and it's only 7:20. It takes just twenty minutes to get there, so if you want to wait here and calm down a bit…"

"Don't be silly!" Ginny exclaimed, pushing Hermione towards Andrew. "She wouldn't dream of it. Now you two have a pleasant night. Remember to stay safe!" She gave Hermione another shove, forcing her into the arms of her exiting boyfriend. "Tell me everything," Ginny mouthed after her best friend, who only stared in horror as she was carried away.

* * *

"Where's Ginny?" Harry Potter asked, rather suddenly Ron Weasley thought.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean normally Ginny and Hermione are here, too. Not that I don't appreciate your company," Harry added when Ron made to object to what he considered a clear insult. "It's just that I know Hermione has her thing with Andrew tonight" – for reasons beyond everyone in the group of four friends, save Ginny, Harry could never utter the words "Andrew" and "date" in the same sentence – "but I thought Ginny was free."

"Slight change of plans," Ron shrugged. "Apparently Hermione was having a mental breakdown – what's new? – and told Gin to get over to her flat immediately."

"Mental breakdown? Over what?" Harry chose to ignore Ron's slight against their female best friend.

"Something about the fact that Andrew insisted on bringing her to some fancy restaurant or something. I don't really know. I heard Ginny muttering something about proposals, but I wasn't really paying attention."

Harry spit out his butter beer. "_Proposal_? He's _proposing_?"

"I don't know! I told you, I wasn't paying much attention. What does it matter?"

"Oh, please, you're really asking that?" a voice asked. The two men looked up and found Ginny staring down at them. "No one's _that _thick, not even you, Ron."

"When did you get here?" Ron demanded. "And why didn't we hear you apparate?"

"Just a moment ago, and perhaps because you were too caught up in your conversation?" Ginny responded, plopping herself on the couch and forcing Ron to move over.

"Is he really proposing to her?" Harry grilled Ginny, more fiercely than he intended.

Ginny smirked at Harry's reaction. While nothing would please her more than for Hermione to finally settle down with Andrew, she couldn't deny that Harry and Hermione's "we're too stupid to realize that we might just want to shag each other" routine was incredibly entertaining. "That's my theory, anyway."

"Again, _what does it matter_?" Ron cried out.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "As if I'm answering that. Harry knows, don't you, Harry?"

Harry stared blankly at the redhead. "No, actually, I don't," he admitted.

Disgusted, Ginny left the room and headed for the kitchen, muttering that she needed something stronger than a butter beer if she was going to get through the evening.

* * *

"You plan on feeding the birds when we leave?"

"Sorry?" Hermione broke from her anxious trance that had consumed her since sitting down at the table and looked up at her boyfriend. He nodded towards her plate, which was covered in pieces of bread. Hermione stared guiltily as her fingers made light work of shredding up another slice.

"Are you sure nothing's up?" Andrew asked, narrowing his eyes in concern. "Because you haven't eaten a single thing tonight, and I'm fairly certain you could feed an army off the bread you've torn up."

"I'm fine," Hermione insisted, just as she sat on her hands in an effort not to dirty the table with even _more _bread crumbs. "Honestly. I'm just not hungry, and I had something on my mind." She wasn't lying. Of course, she wasn't hungry because she was anxious, and that something on her mind was the idea of Andrew proposing, but why should she worry him with such frivolities? "Why do you ask?"

Andrew laughed. "Do I _need _a reason to worry about my girlfriend?"

"Of course not," Hermione answered quickly, restraining herself from stating that the phrase "_my _girlfriend" was a bit too possessive for her tastes. But as misspeaking was one of his few flaws (for she knew he was too forward thinking to actually consider women objects in any way whatsoever), she supposed she could let it pass.

"Okay, good," Andrew said with a small sigh of relief. "Because there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

_Oh dear Merlin_, Hermione thought, and she felt like she was choking on air. _What do I do?_

"O-oh?" she managed to cough out.

"Well, it's just…we've been dating for three years now, and I really can't imagine living without you."

_Clichéd_, Hermione could imagine Ginny commenting. _But he's cute, so let it go._

"And the thing is, my company is moving me back home, to the US, I mean, and I don't want to leave you behind. I mean I know you could just apparate and visit me, but while I was thinking this over I realize that I, well…I want to always be with you. And not just as two people who are dating. So, Hermione," Andrew approached the conclusion of his speech, and produced a small, black, velvet box, "will you marry me?" He opened the box, revealing a white gold ring with a square diamond.

Hermione had the urge to faint, but as appearing weak had never been her style, she instead drew in several deep breaths.

"Marry you?" she repeated, dazed. "And move with you to the States?"

"I know it sounds insane," Andrew said quickly, scooting in closer, "but you could apparate to work, or even request a transfer to the US Ministry."

"Marry…and move…" she said once more, feeling like she wanted nothing more than to throw up. If only she had eaten something in the last five hours.

"I realize I might be rushing things, but I— "

"No," Hermione interrupted him, putting up a hand. "No, it's not that, it's just…" _I need to talk to Harry_, she wanted to say. But immediately Ginny's voice popped back into her head. _Do you _really _want to screw this up, Hermione? Do you? Because that's what's going to happen if you keep on this path. _"I…" _Accept! You accept! _"Yes, of course," Hermione finally answered, waiting for her breath to return, only to find she was having an even _harder _time breathing. "Yes, I'll marry you, and yes, I'll move to the States."

Grinning like a four-year-old on Christmas morning, Andrew slid the ring onto Hermione's ring finger, then leapt from the table and kissed her passionately.

Hermione wanted nothing more than to return Andrew's kiss, but she was a bit caught up with how, exactly, she was going to tell Harry that she was moving three thousand miles away.

And the little thing involving getting married.


	2. Reason 1: Blatant Manipulation

Hermione closed her front door softly behind her. As the door clicked into place, she slid to the ground.

"Bloody hell, what did I just do?" she muttered to herself. "Merlin, I sound like Ron," she groaned, bringing her knees up to her chest and threading her fingers through her hair. She stared blankly in front of her, void of all logical thoughts. The only thing that she could discern from her wild thoughts was a name: Ginny. It was she, after all, who had landed Hermione in this mess, wasn't it? And who better to untangle this web than the woman who tangled it? Standing up on shaky feet, Hermione walked into her living room and called, "Gin? Ginny, are you here?" No one replied, and Hermione realized that she must be at Harry's.

Knowing that she was in no condition to apparate, Hermione grabbed some floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. As she threw down the powder and called, "Harry and Ron's flat," she wondered why Ginny even bothered owning her own place, given that she usually slept at her brother's or Hermione's.

Within moments Hermione stepped into Harry's living room, coughing and covered in soot. Three pairs of eyes stared at her in surprise.

"What the bloody hell are _you _doing here?" Ginny demanded, pushing herself off the ground and stomping over to Hermione, who was busy brushing off the last of the dust. "It's only 10:00!"

"I-I know," Hermione managed to get out.

"So shouldn't you be celebrating your engagement or something? Shagging the night away?" Ron, who had taken a swig of butter beer, choked on his drink, while Harry's face turned white. Hermione, on the other hand, blushed at Ginny's forwardness, and hissed, "Stop it!"

"What, he didn't propose?" Ginny asked, hand on hip. Hermione remained silent. Aggravated, Ginny grabbed Hermione's left hand and examined it. "Well that's not the problem. There's clearly a ring on there. And I don't think size is an issue either, seeing as this diamond is as big as that brain of yours. So my question still remains: what are you doing here?"

"You said yes?" came a voice, hoarse from confusion. Hermione's eye flickered from Ginny's to Harry's.

"I…well…" Hermione licked her lips, apprehension overcoming her once more. "I…" This is _why _she had wanted to ask Harry first. She just _knew _he would feel betrayed. Best friends were there to guide you, weren't they? Hadn't she made him feel obsolete by failing to ask for his opinion concerning such a pivotal question?

"Oh for Merlin's sake, obviously she said yes!" Ron cried, always the subtle one. "I mean look at that rock on her finger!"

Harry held Hermione's gaze, and for reasons that Hermione couldn't understand (and had she, would never admit), he made her wish she could reply, "No, Harry. Of course I said no." Instead she returned to Ginny and gave her a pleading look.

Ginny rolled her eyes in response. "Well come on then. Harry, may we borrow your room for a few minutes?"

"Why do you need his room?" Ron asked, eying the two suspiciously.

"To have a shag, Ron," Ginny shot at her brother, sounding much more malicious than usual. "To discuss some things over, all right? We just need a few minutes to talk. Is that an issue for you?"

"Merlin, what'd I ever do to you," muttered Ron. "Now I'm going to have sick images coursing through my brain for the next week."

"My apologies. Now, Harry, may we?"

"Er, sure. Yeah, whatever," Harry replied, still distant. "Go ahead."

"Thanks." Ginny grabbed Hermione and pulled her down the hall and into Harry's bedroom.

"Okay, so what's wrong?" Ginny asked, shutting the door. "I had a feeling you might have a couple of doubts, but you look scared out of your mind. Actually, to be quite honest, you looked less scared when You-Know-Who attacked Hogwarts."

"Seeing as I think I just made the biggest mistake of my life, yes, Gin, I'd say I'm pretty frightened."

"He's a great guy, Hermione. There's no reason to be upset."

Hermione began pacing as she replied. "I know. I mean I _know_,Gin, believe me I know. He's been nothing but amazing all of these years, and I couldn't ask for better. Except…"

"Except what?"

"Except when he was proposing to me, all I could think was, 'What will Harry think? How will he react? Will he think it's too soon?' I mean for Merlin's sake!" Hermione threw up her arms as she uttered this exclamation. "This amazing guy _proposes _to me, and all I can think about is Harry! That must _mean _something, right? You're the psychology expert after all. Well, as great an expert as one can be without actually _studying _the subject," she added to herself.

"It could mean a lot of things," Ginny reasoned, sitting down on the bed and signalling Hermione to sit next to her. "And I'm sure one of the reasons _you're _thinking of is the idea that there might be…_more _to your relationship with Harry." _Because there is_, Ginny thought to herself, but remembered that the purpose at hand was convincing Hermione to marry Andrew, a man Ginny thought almost as worthy as Harry (and who also had the added bonus of the ability to express emotions, unlike a certain black-haired friend). "But perhaps the truth is you just think highly of Harry's opinion," Ginny said, praying Hermione wouldn't realize that she was lying through her teeth. "He _is _your best friend after all, and it's always important to, well, marry people that meet your best friend's approval."

"_Who _meets your best friend's approval," Hermione immediately corrected, but backed down at Ginny's raised eyebrow. "Sorry."

"As I was saying, I'm sure you're just channelling all your anxiety about marrying Andrew to your fear of whether Harry will agree with your decision. And you really don't need to worry. Andrew is a _wonderful _bloke, Hermione. He loves you so, so much. And you love him too, right?"

"Of course," Hermione sighed. "Of course I do, Gin, but what if— "

"There is no what if, Hermione. If you love each other, that's all that matters. At least that's what all those soap operas you got me hooked on tell me."

"I did _not _introduce you to those horrendous things!" Hermione exclaimed, outraged. "The only channels I ever showed you were the History Channel and BBC!"

"Well you introduced me to the telly, so you might as well have," Ginny shrugged. "Now back on point. If you love each other, it's enough."

"But sometimes love _isn't _enough, Gin. That's my point."

"It is for you two. Stop worrying so much!" Ginny laughed, giving Hermione a small nudge. "Everything will work out. Believe me."

Hermione let out a breath and smiled at her best female friend. "You know what, Gin? You're right. I love him and he loves me. And we've been dating for so long…this will work. No, it has to work. Even if Harry…" Hermione's smile faltered, but she took in a deep breath and said, "No. Never mind that. It just…it'll work. Right? Right. All right then…right. Right…" Hermione appeared lost in her thoughts, and Ginny knew that she was in the process of convincing herself, beyond a measure of a doubt, that this was the correct choice. Hermione quickly returned to reality and cried, "Thank you, Ginny!" She jumped up, a smile on her face. "And the States isn't that bad, right? Living there won't kill me. And I can always apparate over here when I have a spare second. Granted, I won't have much time, seeing as I'll be busy with work. And I suppose I'll probably have to transfer to the American Ministry, but that won't be too awful. Right. This will work! Oh, thanks so, so much!" Hermione walked out the door, almost skipping.

"The States?" Ginny croaked, watching Hermione's shadow disappear around the corner. "The _States_? You're moving to the _States_?" A scream resonated throughout the flat. "What the bloody hell is going on! I didn't approve this! HERMIONE JANE GRANGER, YOU GET BACK HERE THIS _INSTANT!_"

* * *

"What was that?" Ron asked, wide-eyed at the sound of wretched screams.

"Haven't the faintest," Harry replied, still far away.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Okay, Harry, would you stop it? So she's getting married. What's the problem? I mean I don't want her to get married and leave us for some bloke either – she _is _our Hermione – but I think it's time we accept that she has a life apart from us."

"Ron, I _know _that," Harry said, frustration creeping into his voice. "And believe me, that's not the problem."

"Then what the bloody hell is? Because this brooding thing is getting old. I didn't like it when we were in school, and it's not any more amusing now."

"I don't know, Ron, that's it!" Harry exploded. "I haven't got a clue! All I know is that the idea of Hermione…_marrying _that guy is driving me insane!"

"Maybe you're jealous," Ron suggested with a shrug.

"Don't be ridiculous, Ron, of course I'm not," Harry shot at him. "This is _Hermione_, remember? _Hermione!_"

"I'm not talking about being jealous of Andrew. I'm saying you're jealous of _Hermione_." Before Harry could protest, Ron explained, "You basically lost Rebecca because of her, and now she's going to have your happily ever after because she didn't bother to return the favour and run the situation by you."

Harry pondered this for a few minutes. "You think that's it?"

Before Ron could answer, a more-content-than-before Hermione finally returned.

"Hello," she greeted them. "Sorry about before. I guess I was having some engagement jitters, you know?" Hermione laughed, a laugh that, had Harry not been so pre-occupied with his own concerns, he would've immediately recognised as forced. Ron, who still wasn't completely in tune with the female's range of emotions (though he had heartily improved in the past 14 years), simply smiled and offered, "It's fine. We get it."

Hermione let out a breath she had unintentionally held in, relieved that, so far, everyone believed her. While she was working her way to convincing herself that she _had _made the right decision, an important part of this process was affirmation from her close ones. As she turned to Harry for his support, she immediately noted that he seemed lost in his own thoughts, a small frown etched on his face.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, nature taking over. Ron rolled his eyes. Typical Hermione – always putting Harry in front of her own life.

"He's fine, Hermione," Ron assured her. "Don't worry. He's just having another one of his brooding, mental break downs."

"Ron!" Hermione shot at him, offering him a glare. "Can't you be a _little _more sensitive? Obviously something's bothering him!"

"Because it's completely uncalled for!" Ron cried. Though it came as no surprise that Hermione easily lost patience with him (what else was new?), he took offense at the very notion that he couldn't care less about Harry. "He's getting himself worked up over nothing!"

"Ronald, I'm sure it isn't _nothing_," Hermione snapped. "How would you feel if you were upset and Harry here just sat there and said, 'Oh, don't worry, Hermione. He's just being histrionic. Let's go get a cup of tea.'"

"Would you stop putting words in my mouth!"

"Would _you _stop acting like a— "

"Actually, Hermione, can I talk to you?" Harry asked suddenly.

Hermione and Ron, who were now nearly head to head due to their disagreement, turned so they faced Harry.

"Of course, Harry," Hermione said through gritted teeth. "Unlike _certain _people, I actually care about my friends."

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" Ron blew up. "Would you stop insinuating that I enjoy watching Harry suffer and make a habit of laughing about it behind his back?"

"Ron, let them talk," came a voice. Ron turned and found Ginny standing in the doorway. There was no trace of a smile on her usually smug face, and she looked even paler than usual.

"Gin, are you— " Ron began to ask, but Ginny quickly shook her head to silence him.

"Go on ahead," Ginny told Harry and Hermione, as if they needed her permission (which, knowing Ginny, they probably did).

"Well, er, thanks, Gin," Harry said awkwardly. He left the room, a rather confused Hermione following after him.

"Ginny, what the bloody hell is going on?" Ron demanded. "It's like all of you have gone mental!"

"We have a serious, _serious_ problem," Ginny informed him, taking a seat across from her older brother.

"Oh, Merlin," Ron groaned. "Don't tell me this has something to do with the screaming I heard."

* * *

"You wanted to talk?" Hermione inquired, sitting down on Harry's bed for the second time that night.

"Yeah…yeah," Harry said, clearly distracted. He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to figure out how to begin.

Hermione unconsciously licked her dry lips. "Harry…what's wrong?" The same concern that had underlined that question since their first year was clearly present, and for some reason it unnerved Harry.

"You proposed to him, that's what's wrong!" he cried, throwing his hands down and turning to stare at his best friend of nearly eighteen years.

"Harry," Hermione began, taken aback. "What are you— "

"You know what I'm talking about, Hermione!" Harry said. "You know perfectly well what I'm talking about. When I was going to ask Rebecca to marry me, I talked to you _first_. I talked to you to make sure you would be okay with it, and then Rebecca finds out and not only calls off the engagement, but breaks up with me!"

"And you're blaming me?" Hermione said, narrowing her eyes at him. "You're honest to Merlin blaming _me_?"

"I'm not blaming _anyone_, Hermione! All I'm saying is that you…you should've shown me the same courtesy."

"Well I'm sorry, Harry. I'm sorry that when Andrew proposed to me I didn't reply, 'Can I get back to you on that? I need to ask _Harry _if it's all right that I marry you,'" Hermione snapped at him. When she heard what she had said she immediately grimaced – not because of the harshness of her words, but rather because that's _exactly _what she had wanted to do.

"Hermione, you _know _that's not what I'm saying."

"Then what exactly _are _you saying?"

"I…" Harry was at a loss for words. "All right, maybe that _is _what I'm saying," he admitted. "But you can't blame me for being bothered by this!"

"I'm sorry, Harry," Hermione sighed. "I'm sorry that Rebecca broke up with you over me. I really, truly am. Had I been the one proposing to Andrew, I would've mulled it over with you first. But I didn't. _He _proposed to me. If Rebecca had proposed to _you_, would your first response had been, 'Let me ask Hermione and see what she thinks'?"

"No," Harry said, resigned to the fact that he had lost this argument. He settled down next to Hermione. "No, you're right. I'm sorry, I'm being a git."

"Maybe," Hermione agreed with a small smile.

"Thanks a lot." Harry tried to sound annoyed, but he ended up laughing instead. Hermione, however, did not join in.

"Harry," she said slowly, looking sober once more. "There's…well… There's something else you should know."

"What?" Harry inquired, coming down a few levels himself.

"Andrew…Andrew's company is moving him to the States. And I…he wants me to join him."

Hermione held her breath as she watched Harry take in this new bit of information.

"Well that would be okay, right?" Harry finally answered. "I would still see you at work and— "

"That's just it, Harry," Hermione said. "Right now I'm at a place in my job where I'm about to dedicate almost all of my time to it. I'm at the stage where I can either stay where I am or _really _move forward. And if I work in England then I would rarely ever see Andrew, and in the first years of a marriage that's creating a really precarious situation. I most likely will have to switch to the American Ministry. I know that the man in charge of the American Department of Magical Law Enforcement just retired, and they offered me the job a few weeks ago. I said no, of course, because then I'd be separated from all of you," Hermione said logically, "but now that Andrew's moving there…I…well…I think I have to take it. And for the first year or two I probably will be spending most of my time proving my worth and taking control of the mess over there, because you've heard the stories about how unorganised the American department is. I probably wouldn't be able to visit all that often. Maybe once or twice," Hermione swallowed as she revealed the worst of the truth, "once or twice a month."

Harry stared at her in disbelief. "Well, er…well I certainly wasn't expecting that." He looked as if he had lost his footing and didn't know how to get it back.

"But if you think I shouldn't take the job," Hermione said suddenly, influenced by something she couldn't understand, "then I won't. Andrew and I can work something out, and— "

"Don't be ridiculous, Hermione," Harry said, giving her a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "You…you would be miserable if you did that. Not only that, but it's a great opportunity for you. Who _knows _how long it'll be before be before our Ministry finally comes to its senses and puts you in charge of the department."

"You think I should do it then?" Hermione asked in a small, insecure voice, so uncharacteristic of her. Harry immediately recognised her vulnerability and how much she needed his assurance, no matter how much he wished he could tell her otherwise.

"I do," he told her. "I really, truly think you should. And we'll figure something out. We were okay when you went back to Hogwarts without us, weren't we?"

"But that was different," Hermione protested.

"Believe me when I say that even if, by some off chance, Ron and I stop keeping up with you, Ginny won't let you slip through the cracks."

"Thanks, Harry," Hermione said, smiling at him. "That…that means a lot."

Harry nodded at her, not trusting himself to continue. He worried that he would slip up and reveal that he thought it was an awful idea, that he had no clue how he would get on without seeing her every day. She was right about Hogwarts, after all – he and Ron had visited Hogwarts and badgered her almost every day back then. Seeing her only once or twice a month would be almost unbearable, and the very idea of it made his insides twist.

* * *

"Wait, I thought you _wanted _Hermione to marry Andrew?" Ron said after Ginny had informed him of the situation at hand. He had moved their conversation to the kitchen so he could grab an apple from the fridge. "You were constantly badgering him to ask her, weren't you?"

"Yes, but that was _before _he planned on moving to the States and taking my best friend with him!" Ginny exclaimed, angrily shutting the fridge door as Ron walked across the room.

"So now you want to— "

"Break them up? Yes."

"Don't you think you're being a bit selfish?" Ron asked her, biting into the apple.

Ginny shrugged. "Maybe. But we both know that there's a reason why Harry, if he puts his mind to it, will be able to convince her to stay."

"Because he's her best friend? But I'm her best friend, too, you know, so why didn't you just— "

"No, not because he's her best friend," Ginny said through gritted teeth. "Because she's been in love with him since she was fifteen, at the very least. You plonker," Ginny added under her breath.

"Hermione? In love with Harry? Did you hit your head?"

"Have you hit yours?" Ginny countered. "She spent all of fourth year her arse off about him, and she hasn't stopped since. And let me tell you, she wasn't too pleased about the whole Harry and Cho thing, _or _Harry and any other girl for that matter."

"She gave him relationship advice with Cho," Ron pointed out.

"She arranged a meeting with Rita Skeeter on the day of their Valentine's date! Tell me that doesn't just scream jealousy."

Ron pondered this for a moment. "All right, I see where you're coming from," he conceded. "But do you honestly think Harry would try and convince Hermione to stay? He's too noble for his own good, if you know what I mean. He's my best friend and everything, but sometimes his pride…"

"Look, we both know that he doesn't want Hermione to leave anymore than we do," Ginny said matter-of-factly. "In fact, I'd say he wants her to stay even _more _than we do. All we have to do is get him to act on these feelings rather than his desire to please everyone."

"And how, exactly, do you propose we do that?" Ron demanded.

"Easy," Ginny said, looking smug once more. "We get them together."

"Why am I suddenly scared for my life?" Ron sighed, tossing his apple into the rubbish bin.

Ginny's only response was a sly grin.


	3. Reason 2: Atrocious Priorities

_**Hey, everyone! Sorry for the long wait. **_**_Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter. It might be a while until I update again, as senior year has gotten hectic (not to mention college applications!! AHH!). I'll do my best not to keep you guys in suspense for _too _long._**

* * *

Hermione walked up the steps to her old house, holding her breath as she arrived at the door. She took in a deep breath, various floral scents affronting her senses. Despite her anxiety, she couldn't help but laugh lightly. As always her mother had clearly dedicated a fair portion of her free time to gardening.

Hand shaking, Hermione reached up and pressed her old doorbell as firmly as she could in her state. As she waited for someone to answer, she wondered how she would tell her parents that she was engaged. It wasn't that they didn't want her to get married (goodness knows her mother had been harping on her to do so for years now), but all the same…. She couldn't help but stress over their possible reactions. She was relieved Andrew had agreed to let her break the news on her own. He had insisted on accompanying her, but Hermione had convinced him that it would be better if she did this on her own. For some reason the idea of discussing her impending marriage while Andrew was there terrified her. Merlin only knew what she was going to do when they began _planning _the wedding.

The door opened, shaking Hermione out of her reverie. A woman in her late 50s to early 60s with short, brown hair that was beginning to gray cried out, "Hermione!"

"Mum," Hermione smiled, giving her mother a hug and stepping inside. Mrs Granger quickly shut the door as she called for her husband to join them.

"What on earth are you doing here?" Mrs Granger inquired, ushering her daughter into the living room. "Not that I'm not thrilled to see you, but you didn't even call, dear."

"Actually, I need to tell you something," Hermione answered, offering her mother a nervous smile.

Mrs Granger stopped and surveyed her only child. "You're not _pregnant_, are you?" she asked suspiciously. "Because while there's nothing wrong with having a child out of wedlock in this day and age (I suppose), you really _should _find yourself a great support system. Raising a child on your own won't be easy, not to mention the costs, and – "

"You're pregnant?" demanded a male voice, and Hermione whipped around to find her father glaring disapprovingly at her.

"Oh, now don't get yourself into one of your moods," Mrs Granger chastised as Hermione just stared open mouthed at her assuming parents. "You know how many women are single mothers today. Why just yesterday Anna was telling me about how _her _niece – you know, her sister-in-law's child – is pregnant and planning to do it all on her own. But like I said, Hermione, dear," Mrs Granger turned to Hermione, "she has a wonderful support system. Would you like her number?"

"No, I would not like her number!" Hermione said in a faint voice, collapsing into a nearby armchair.

"Dizzy spell?" Mrs Granger inquired sympathetically. "I got those _constantly _when I was pregnant with you. Now what I find is best is to— "

"Mother, I am _not _pregnant!"

Mrs Granger did a double take. "You're _not_?"

"No!" Hermione cried, clearly exasperated. "Not at _all_. Not even in the _slightest_. Merlin!" The wizarding exclamation escaped her lips, and her parents exchanged looks that clearly said, "There she goes with that magic world of hers."

Mr Granger was the first to recover from this news. "Well thank God," he exclaimed, wiping his brow. "I was very worried for a moment there, Hermione. You shouldn't scare us like that."

"Scare you?" Hermione looked offended. "Scare _you_? All I said was, 'I need to tell you something,' and Mum started in on me about the whole pregnancy thing!"

"No need to raise your voice," her parents said in unison. Hermione contained the urge to roll her eyes. Even _today _her parents still scolded her in unison.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said sincerely, knowing that her nerves were getting the best of her. "I didn't mean to, honest. I just…I really need to talk to you."

"Well all right then," Mrs Granger agreed, sitting down across from Hermione. Mr Granger followed suit. "What's got you so worked up, dear?"

"Well, you see…I…that is…" Hermione took in a deep breath and then spurted out, "I'm engaged!" She produced her left hand, showing off the diamond ring that had taken residence on her ring finger for a few days now.

Mrs Granger's jaw dropped. She immediately grabbed Hermione's hand, pulled it firmly towards her, and examined it, as if making sure that Hermione was _actually _engaged. Hermione's eyes rolled toward the ceiling. Was it so difficult to believe that she could get married?

Once Mrs Granger had arrived at the conclusion that her daughter was telling the truth, she let go of Hermione's hand and cried, "Engaged to _whom_, exactly?"

Hermione stared at her mother in disbelief. "What do you mean engaged to _whom_?" she demanded. "Andrew, of course! Who else could there be?"

"Well there's that Ronald boy you dated back in school," Mrs Granger replied reasonably, looking to her husband for silent support, which he provided through a short nod, "and then there's Harry, of course."

"What do you mean 'then there's Harry, of course'?" Hermione asked defensively, feeling her stomach fill up with butterflies at the very mention of marrying Harry.

"Nothing, dear. Just that you two are very close."

"Because he's my best friend! Why would I be marrying my best friend when I'm already in a three year long relationship?"

"I haven't a clue, Hermione," Mrs Granger answered calmly. "Maybe he knocked you up after a one night stand due to haphazard drinking?"

Hermione stared at her mother in disbelief. "Mum, you _do _realise who I am, right?"

"Well I didn't say he _did_, Hermione," Mrs Granger laughed with a wave of her hand. "We cleared that whole pregnancy scare thing right up, didn't we?"

"It wasn't a pregnancy scare," Hermione angrily muttered under her breath.

"But I'm sure you let loose every once in a while, not matter how sensible you may be," Mrs Granger reasoned.

"Yes, but not by randomly sleeping with my best friends after getting myself sloshed at some seedy bar!"

Mrs Granger was about to reply when Mr Granger stepped in, recognising that a mother-daughter feud was about to begin. "What your mother meant to say was that she's very happy for you. We _both _are." He offered his daughter a soft smile as he walked towards her. Placing a firm hand on her shoulder he told her, "Just let us know about your wedding plans and we'll be happy to pay. Just nothing _too _extraordinary."

Hermione bit her lip, suddenly overcome by emotion at her father's sincerity. "Thanks, Dad," she told him, standing up to give him a firm hug. Glancing over his shoulder to her waiting mother, Hermione half laughed, half sighed and opened her arms, indicating her mother to join her. Mrs Granger eagerly complied, and soon both Hermione's parents embraced her. She placed her head in the groove between their shoulders. She might have been a full grown adult, and her mother might grate on her nerves every other second, but there was nothing quite as comforting as being held by both her mother and her father.

* * *

"ARGH!"

It was Ginny Weasley's seventh scream of the day, and it wasn't even noon yet.

She stared at her useless piece of parchment. Overcome by anger once more, she balled the poor thing up and threw it into the waiting rubbish bin. She would've knocked over her ink well if she hadn't been conscious of the fact that it would stain her carpet. She was in no mood to call over her mother for some domestic spell necessary to fix such a travesty.

She leaned back against her chair, groaning. The people around her _really _did not giver her enough credit. They all assumed that she simply identified a problem, came up with a plan, put the plan in action, and ta da! Problem solved, leaving Ginny to bask in her glory.

If only life was so simple.

None of them knew (not that she would ever _let _them know) that she spent hours, sometimes days, concocting her schemes. This one was especially difficult. She had failed to devise a plan over the weekend, something that had not only frustrated her immensely, but was now causing her financial pain. She had sent an owl into her office informing them that she would be unable to come to work today due to an "illness." That was one less sick day (and one less day of paid leave) available to her in the future.

Granted, she knew it would've been useless had she gone in today. After all, she was hardly in the mood to tell new and untrained staff writers _why _their fashion ideas belonged in a magazine from the 1950s (sometimes being a managing editor was so _stressful_), and she most likely would've spent the entire work day staring into space and drafting dreadful plan after dreadful plan.

Still. She had expected that she would've come up with _something _after brainstorming for five hours. Yet so far all she had was a rubbish bin overflowing with parchment and a quill worn down to its feather. Not exactly what Ginny had in mind when she had told her brother that all they needed to do was get Harry and Hermione together.

Not exactly what she had in mind at all.

She flung her head into her arms, emitting a small moan. She highly doubted anyone imagined _this _when they thought of Ginny Weasley – not even her closest friends and family. She was always in _control_, always _right_, so _arrogantly _so.

They hadn't a clue how much work went into maintaining that face.

Not that she had any regrets – she _loved _being the one that everyone just knew they could never doubt. But once in a while, such as today, it became tiring. Especially when facing such an arduous talk.

Because while Ginny Weasley loved a challenge with all of her heart – what better way to make everyone _ooh _and _ahh_? – she hated to fail. And to be perfectly honest – not that she would even admit this, not even on her deathbed – she wasn't certain that she _could_ carry out such an intense matchmaking scheme. Had this occurred several years ago, back in their Hogwarts years, then certainly; but now Harry and Hermione were so _practiced _in their denial that she had to wonder if even deep down they recognised their true feelings.

Ginny couldn't help but blame herself, just in the slightest. If she had only made a stronger attempt to get those two morons together those many years ago she wouldn't be faced with all of this stress. But Ginny had honest to Merlin thought that eventually Harry and Hermione would get their act together and admit their feelings. But nope, never happened. Those two stubborn love birds circled around one another, getting closer and closer to revealing their emotions but never actually doing so, all the while becoming mixed up in emotionless relationship after emotionless relationship. But then Hermione had met Andrew, and while it was clear that she didn't felt nearly as strongly for him as she did Harry, she was _happy_. And who was Ginny to destroy Hermione's happiness?

Of course once Hermione had informed her that she was going to move to the States Ginny's happiness had been put on the chopping block, and Ginny had to put a stop to the ridiculous Hermione and Andrew charade before her happiness was beheaded, so to speak. Even if it meant Hermione experienced a little bit of agony.

After all, Ginny was a good friend, but she wasn't _that _good a friend – not that she wasn't 100 percent certain that her actions would lead Harry and Hermione to a life of greater happiness, but she wasn't exactly solely motivated by this outcome.

Ginny picked her head back up, staring morosely at the blank piece of parchment. How on _earth _was she going to convince Harry to finally use his Gryffindor courage to admit his feelings for his best female friend? Surely he must realise that if Hermione left for the States he would rarely see her, something that Ginny was positive he could not handle. Hermione _must _have told him this during their little talk.

Maybe that was it. Maybe she had to _show _Harry what life would be like when Hermione left. Even if he knew he wouldn't see Hermione he might have underestimated the toll it would take on not just his relationship with her, but on his _life_.

Grinning to herself, Ginny began penning the first few steps of her plan. Maybe she _would _make it to work tomorrow after all.


	4. Reason 3: Planning and Sabotaging

_**Oh, God. I am so, so unbelievably sorry for abandoning this story. I don't know what to say except that I've been dealing with so much this past year, whether it was personal issues, applying to college (for those who are wondering, I got into my top choice - a lovely, small private liberal arts school in New England - so that was one positive aspect of this year), maintaining a 4.0 GPA for college applications (which was difficult, thanks to my AP courses, and one of the main reason I disappeared for so long), or simply because I lost the desire to write romantic comedies (mostly due to my "personal issues"). I've been working on this chapter for many months now, and honestly, it's not that great. But it's something, and I hope that now that I've got the ball rolling I'll find a way to recapture my muse and continue with this fic.**_

Thanks to everyone who has supported me! I know many of you have left me reviews to which I have yet to respond, but know that I AM getting there. I graduate this week, and with that comes a ton of events, but after that I basically have the entire summer. I'm crossing my fingers I'll be able to make major progress on this fic, and I'm fairly certain that if it doesn't occur this month, Half-Blood Prince will motivate me (I may hate that book, but it's still a major Harry Potter event, and such events tend to put my H/Hr gears into work).

Again, I apologize for this chapter not being on par with the rest of my work, and also for its short length. Please enjoy, however!

*****

"So you want a summer wedding?"

"Mum, you know that can't happen," Hermione replied, brushing a stray strand of bushy hair out of her face. She contained the urge to massage her forehead. So far she had spent two hours discussing possible wedding plans with her mother, and it was beginning to take its toll. "He's, I mean, _we're_," Hermione quickly corrected herself, "moving in less than two months. It'll have to be by May."

"So I guess we can cross a seaside wedding off the list," Mrs Granger muttered under her breath, making a line through the second idea on her paper.

"Actually, I think we're going to hold it in a church," Hermione said as she browsed through a floral catalogue.

Mrs Granger's jaw dropped open. "A _church_? You in a church? I don't even know if I can imagine you _going _to church, let alone getting married in one."

"Just because I'm not religious doesn't mean that it isn't a valid option," Hermione argued. Mrs Granger raised an eyebrow. "Well what am I supposed to do?" Hermione demanded, slamming her magazine closed. This had been a very stressful twenty-four hours, and her mother wasn't making it any easier. "Andrew happens to come from a fairly pious family, and getting married in a church means quite a lot to them."

"What about what matters to you?" Mrs Granger demanded. "This _is _your only wedding. If all goes well," she added.

Hermione chose to ignore her mother's second statement and replied, "And it's _Andrew's_ onlywedding as well. It's the getting married part that matters, not the where."

"All right, dear. It's your funeral."

"Wedding. It's my _wedding_, mother."

"Not at this rate it isn't," Mrs Granger said with a pointed look.

"Oh, Merlin," Hermione sighed.

Mrs Granger shook her head. "We'll deal with this later. Now, do you have any ideas for your bridesmaids' gowns?"

Hermione's eyes widened. "Gowns? I haven't even chosen my bridesmaids!"

"You mean to tell me you haven't a clue who will be standing next to you during the most important day of your life?"

"Mother, it's hardly the most important— " Hermione began, but was cut off by her mother's stare. "What I _meant_ to say is no," Hermione amended quickly. "I was so caught up with the proposal and telling you and…well, I suppose it simply slipped my mind."

"Well, we already know who your Maid of Honour is, so we don't need to worry about that," Mrs Granger said, checking something else off of her list.

"Wait, we do?" Hermione asked, furrowing her brow. This was certainly news to _her_.

Mrs Granger looked up at her daughter. "Of course we do, Hermione," Mrs Granger replied as if her daughter had just asked the most ridiculous question in the world. When Hermione continued to stare Mrs Granger answered, "_Samantha_."

"Sam?" Hermione gaped at her mother. "Mum, no offense, but I am _not _making Sam my Maid of Honour."

"Hermione, she's your _cousin_."

"And a horrible one at that!" Hermione cried. "She tortured me, remember? Told me I had to cut off all of my hair or the Hair Monster would eat me."

"She was five! And besides, you never even cared about your hair."

"And I was _three, _andIt was still wrong!"

"Fine. If not Samanth, then who do you have in mind?"

"Well, honestly," Hermione said, biting her lip, "I was thinking…maybe, well…Ginny?"

"Ginny?" Mrs Granger repeated, a mixture of confusion and incredulity in her eyes. "Who on earth is _Ginny_?"

"_Mum_," Hermione groaned, letting her head fall onto the table.

"Really, Hermione, don't `Mum,' me. I don't think I've even met this girl! How can a girl I never met be your Maid of Honour?"

"She's my best friend!" Hermione cried from underneath her arms.

"I thought Harry was your best friend."

"He is," Hermione said, emitting a frustrated sigh. "But she's my best _female_ friend." Hermione finally lifted herself back up. "She's Ron's little sister."

"Oh, _that _Ginny," Mrs Granger said, comprehension dawning on her face.

"How many Ginnys are there?"

"The one who slept with Harry?" Mrs Granger asked, ignoring Hermione's question.

"Yes…wait, _what_?" Hermione did a double take. "No, absolutely _not_. Mum, they dated way back in _sixth _year. She was only fifteen!"

Mrs Granger raised an eyebrow as if to say, "And?"

"No, mother, no, that's just…no. They barely even dated. _No_," Hermione finished firmly, but inside she couldn't help but feel a bit queasy.

"Hmm," Mrs Granger said, clearly not convinced. "Well if she's your choice for Maid of Honour, then all right. When do you plan on telling her?"

"I suppose now is as good a time as any," Hermione sighed. Although she didn't look forward to Ginny announcing her takeover of her wedding, it was better than staying here as her mother stuck her nose into her best friends' sex lives. Hermione loved her mother, she really did, but there was only so much a girl could take in two days. Sadly for Mrs Granger, Hermione was approaching her limit.

*****

"All right, so here's the deal," Ginny said, whipping out her wand and pointing to the blackboard, which contained an elaborate scheme. "We help plan the wedding as if it's happening."

"Which it is," Ron interrupted, pointing out the obvious.

Ginny glared at her brother. "Quiet, Ronald," she instructed through gritted teeth. "Now, as I was saying," she continued, flinging the wand again so it made a loud _crack _against the blackboard, "we continue on as if everything is normal, helping Hermione and her Maid of Honour whenever they need us - enough so it looks like we're involved, but not enough to come out of this looking like complete arses - but all the while we are secretly _sabotaging _the entire thing!" Ginny grinned ear to ear, clearly proud of her scheme, as she followed the arrow that pointed from "Fake wedding planning" to "SABOTAGE."

Ron stared at his sister in disbelief. "Hermione's going to kill you, you realize that, right?"

"Honestly, Ron, she'll be too busy shagging Harry to give a damn."

Ron cringed. "Would you _please _stop talking about my two best friends shagging? That's the second time in the last hour! Maybe you don't realize it, but that image is almost as bad as imagining _you _in bed with someone. Even worse, because it's like my brother _and_ sister— " Ron stopped short and turned green. "Oh, Merlin. Let's move on, because I think I'm about to be sick."

"That's perfectly fine with me," Ginny said, then muttered under her breath, "About time you stopped trying to monopolize the conversation."

"What was that?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"You're just hearing things," Ginny said shortly. "Now the key to this plan is to act normal. I'll keep up with my bridesmaid duties— "

"Ginny, she hasn't even _asked_ you."

"Oh, honestly, Ronald. It's _me_. Of course she's going to ask me to be a bridesmaid, I'm—"

But what Ginny was Ron would never know, as at that moment Hermione appeared in Ron's living room.

"Ginny!" Hermione said. Ginny gave a small scream and quickly muttered a cloaking spell on the blackboard and thanked Merlin that her body had blocked Hermione's view. Hermione frowned. "Since when does apparating scare you?"

"Since I'm in the middle of a very important conversation with my brother!" Ginny exclaimed, quickly covering up her faux pas.

"Important conversation?" Hermione inquired. "Concerning?"

As Ginny racked her brain for an answer, Ron quickly put in, "Andrew's bachelor party!"

Ginny's eyes widened as she stared at her brother in horror. _What _was he thinking?

"Bachelor party?" Hermione repeated, taking a step forward. "You don't think that maybe _Andrew's _friends might want to be in charge of that?"

"Oh, wow, we didn't think of that!" Ron exclaimed as Ginny contained the urge to slam her head into the wall. "Right, well, now that we have that settled I guess we can stop with our plans, right, Gin?" Ron called over to his sister, who simply shook her head in disbelief.

"Right," Hermione said slowly, eyeing her two friends suspiciously. "Anyway, Ginny, I wanted to talk about a certain aspect of the wedding with you. Involving your place in it, I mean."

Ginny turned to Ron and awarded him with a smirk. Ron rolled his eyes. Of course Ginny got what she wanted. It was as if the universe dictated it to be so.

"Oh, Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed, turning back to her best friend as she faked surprise and honour. "I would love to be a bridesmaid! Just so long as I have a say in the dress desi— "

"Actually," Hermione cut in before Ginny could get ahead of herself, "I was hoping that, well, that you would be my Maid of Honour." Hermione waited breathlessly for another smirk to cross Ginny's face, and possibly a victory dance of sorts. Instead, Hermione witnessed Ginny's first "Oh, bloody hell" expression.

Ron watched as his sister turned an interesting shade of white. "You are so screwed," Ron laughed at her.

Hermione looked back and forth between the two siblings. "Did I miss something?"

"No, of course not!" Ginny answered, regaining her cool. So Hermione wanted Ginny to be her right hand woman during the wedding plans. This wasn't a crisis, was it? All right, so the Maid of Honour was supposed to be supportive - Ginny could be supportive. Just not in an, "I support this wedding and will do everything I can to make it perfect" sort of way. More of a, "You're in love with Harry, you blind bat, and since I don't want you to move to the States I'm going to make you finally realize this, even if it kills you" way. That was still supportive, right? And, Ginny realized, it would be much easier to sabotage the wedding if she were the Maid of Honour. She would be with Hermione day and night until the wedding, which would make dropping subtle hints a piece of cake. Ginny felt her stomach churn at the idea of deceiving someone who had just revealed how much they trusted her, but she pushed away the guilt when she reminded herself that, in the end, Hermione would thank her.

"Wow, I certainly didn't imagine this was something you needed to think over," Hermione said in disbelief. "I thought you and authority went hand in— "

"I'll do it!" Ginny announced, causing Ron's jaw to drop open. Was his sister truly insane? "Of course I'll do it, Hermione. It'd be a," Ginny paused as she considered what word women of a lower self esteem would use in such a situation, "privilege." She plastered a smile on her face.

Hermione ran over to Ginny and hugged her. "Oh, Ginny, thank you! I thought you'd say yes, of course, but I never imagined you would be so gracious. This will be such—" Hermione was about to say, "Fun," but a loud ring interrupted her. "Oh, bother," Hermione sighed, letting go of Ginny and pulling out her mobile. She glanced at the screen. "It's my mother, Gin. I better apparate home and take it. She's a bit like you - never gives up. I'll talk to you later about plans so far, okay?"

"Sounds wonderful!" Ginny exclaimed in her overly-joyful voice. Hermione disappeared from the room with a pop, and Ginny resisted the urge to collapse on the floor.

"Well," Ron said, turning to Ginny. He stared at her, waiting for an explanation of some sort. When none came he demanded, "What the bloody hell did you just do?"

"I can handle this," Ginny insisted just as she began experiencing something entirely new - stress. Ron raised an eyebrow. "Don't give me that look, Ron, I can absolutely handle this! All I need to do is— "

"Plan a wedding while sabotaging it, thus effectively betraying your best friend?" Ron cut in.

Ginny glared at her brother. "Right. The same plan as before, just with a few minor changes."

"I'd say those are some fairly serious changes."

Ginny swallowed. This was going to be one tough scheme to pull off. "Don't worry, Ron," she told him, determined not to reveal her severe doubts. "It'll be a piece of cake. Just watch."


End file.
